


Pig

by ReizJaruu13



Series: Akashi-kun's Wrath Escapee: Kuroko Tetsuya [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jealous Akashi, M/M, Protective Akashi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReizJaruu13/pseuds/ReizJaruu13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when it came to Furihata's attention, Akashi is a pig.</p><p>Very greedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this little, out-of-sanity drabble!

"You better answer your phone now, Furihata-kun. It seems that the caller made it a mission to pester you until you do."

Furihata sighed as he glared scaldingly at his vibrating phone.

All he wants is some bonding time with his first year basketball teammates. Is it really that bad? Will he be banished to hell just with this small, simple wish?

(Though he's smart enough to anticipate that yes, he'll be facing it anytime soon in the form of one Akashi 'Lucifer's spawn' Seijuurou.)

"Nah. That's fine, Kuroko. It will stop later."

He is in Kagami's place. Furihata is plopped down the sofa of the redhead while Kuroko had been busy flipping through the available channels of the television.

The duo were eating at the Maji Burger when they spotted a familiar, sulking nuthead heading towards the said eating establishment.

And the rest was history. As a summary, the end game was in Kagami's place. Kuroko's suggestion about 'Kagami-kun's food seemed to have some comforting agent, you could try them' may or may not help on the whole ordeal.

"I doubt it will anytime soon, Furihata-kun."

The addressed person sighed and picked up the phone call.

'Kouki? Kouki are you there? Where are you?'

The obvious caller obviously bombarded him with questions.

"Sei! Sei calm down. I'm fiiiiiiine. See?"

"Hey! The dish is almost cooked already! Let's eat now!"

Kagami, who is apparently on the kitchen, bellowed.

Furihata could now imagine how Akashi furrowed his elegant brows with the sound of the other redhead.

Oh no.

'Is that Kagami? And cook? Kouki are you in his apartment?'

Oh shit.

"No! I... er... I didn't really planned on getting here! I promise! I just... They were in the Maji and... they invited me!"

'They? I assume Kuroko is there too. But that's not the point. You walk out on me awhile ago in behalf of meeting them?'

The deceptively calm and sultry voice from the other line only proves Furihata's theory: He's enraged.

FLASHBACK...

"Kouki? Who are you talking to?"

Akashi said as he practically draped himself behind the brunette to subtly peek on his boyfriend's phone.

"Ah. Just a friend, Sei. He wants to meet me--"

"You can't. Tell him you're busy loving Akashi Seijuurou. You have no time for him."

"But Sei~" He whined, desperate to win this argument. "He just got here from China."

"And how about me going all the way here from Kyoto just to see you?"

The redhead turned him around and tilted his chin up.

"It's.. It's different! Seiiiii... He's going back the next day already!"

Furihata cried exasperated.

"Then let him be. It's better."

Just after that, the Seirin player's phone buzzed. Akashi is swift enough to snatch the phone up from his distracted lover.

"I am your friend's boyfriend. I am currently spending time with him. Please compromise."

And that is when hell break loose. Furi stomped out of his house (His parents were out, thank god), Akashi on his heels.

"You can't go."

"Oh yes I will."

"I won't let you."

"Oh yeah? Try me!"

"I know you can't live without me."

"Don't be cocky, Sei! I will prove to you that I can! And I will!"

And then he walked out.

END FLASHBACK...

"Sei~~~ please! I swear to go back as soon as possible! Just--"

'No. Tell your precious friends to prepare themselves, I'm coming over.'

No chance. This is the end of the world.

"Seeiiii~"

'No, Kouki. That's not gonna work. I'm almost there.'

Almost there?! Oh my god.

Ding. Dong.

What the hell. Is he even human...

"I'll open the door. Wait here Furihata-kun."

"N-No! I got it! You stay here instead!"  
He squeaked, clambering out of his comfort spot in panic.

This is it. He would like to send his deep regards to his beloved family and friends if he ever did die here.

"Don't hover infront of the door anymore, Kouki. It's not nice to keep me waiting here outside."

Holy shit. What kind of creature is Akashi Seijuurou...

Before he ponder what kind of inhuman organism his boyfriend is, his body had started acting involuntarily and opened the door on autopilot.

He almost bolted into a marathon from too much horror.

A pair of heterochromatic eyes pierced every fiber of his being achingly. The aura that surrounds the redhead is very terrifying.

"Furihata-kun? Who is it? Are you--"

"K-Kuroko!"

The poor soul grabbed the bluenette's shoulder, cowering behind him like some sort of invincible sheild.

"Oh why hello, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko greeted, voice as empty as fucking ever. He acted as if he didn't see the redhead in the first place where in fact you could quickly detect his presence, with all those auras and whatnot.

Akashi is usually not affected with this kind of charade, but today has been absolutely agitating.  
Furi whimpered as he felt the looming, dark aura of his boyfriend grew even dangerous.

"I suggest you to surrender MY Kouki right now, Tetsuya. We're actually in the midst of settling OUR argument when he left just because of you."

"You had an argument?"  
Kuroko probbed further, oblivious (or at least he looked to be) from the smoldering glare of the redhead to the contact in between his shoulders and the trembling hands of his lover clamped in them.

"Our relationship, might I say, is ideal and intimate. But I still believe that typical couples normally encountered slight differences and misunderstandings. Now if you please--"

Akashi made a gesture to snatch the hiding brunette.

Kuroko, already getting everything found out, step behind in one fluid motion, dragging his friend with him and out from Akashi's reach.

"I refuse, Akashi-kun. I can't guarantee Furihata-kun's safety when you look ready to slay someone."

That shrewd one.

"I AM his boyfriend. I know what is and what isn't safe for him. I myself is ready to end the life of someone who would dare touch even his hair."

They were interrupted when a set of heavy and clumsy footsteps aproach the front door. Kagami's exclusively loud voice was heard across the distance.

"You don't plan having the conversation on my doorstep do you? And what's with the commotion? Furihata, you look scar--- A-Akashi?!"

The first reaction of Kagami once he realized that yes, Akashi 'Lucifer's spawn' Seijuurou is indeed infront of him was identical to Furihata's.

"Good day, Taiga. Now could I request you to act like a good friend and ask Tetsuya to bring MY Kouki back to me?"

"Uh... uhmm..."

"He's acting over protective when in fact I am the boyfriend."

The other redhaired teen all but seethed, all the while attempting to burn a hole right on the phantom's skull. He wasn't even hesitated to proclaim his relationship status.

"I think you're the one acting especially like that, Akashi-kun. You can't even give some mercy for Furihata-kun to meet with his friends."

"Er-- guys..."

"I spent a limited time with Kouki. Don't you think it's just fair for him to prioritize me than his 'friends' he went to see almost everyday?"

Akashi insisted, unyielding.

"Guys! Please calm down! Everyone! Look, I don't know what's happening here. But I've made us something. And since we've already arrived in this situation, can't we just have a seat and eat to cool our heads up?"

Kagami raised his hands to emphasize that he meant no harm.

"Fine."

@@@

The whole meal time thing passes thankfully with no blood shed. Furihata kept himself guarded most of the time especially since Akashi is going to get in contact with potential weapons.

Well not likely, he's most concerned for his friends.

"I would like to apologize from my hostile behavior awhile ago. I would have stated my points a tad bit calmly. Though I'm not going to ask for forgiveness for what I have said."

Akashi apologizes, though the sharp edge on his tone is still quite obvious.

"It's okay, Akashi-kun. I understand how hard it is to maintain Furihata-kun protected and unharmed. Especially since you're depicting his friends as your potential love rivals."

Kuroko retorted with pleasure.

Once Furihata had made sure that he wouldn't lose an arm or two, he clutched Akashi's arm firmly.

"I-I think it's already enough for today? I... uh... we must get going... Bye for now... Kuroko... Kagami..."

While Kuroko replied with his monotone 'Goodbye, Furihata-kun. Take care', Kagami gave the couple a tentative wave.

The walk outside the apartment is awfully quiet. When Akashi is about to dial his chauffeur's digit for a ride home, Furihata interrupted.

"I-I think we should... uh... walk for a bit, Akashi-kun? I've been sitting all day and it will not be bad to do some exercise, right?"

Or rather it is just his excuse to delay their way back to his house.

He yelped when a hand shot up to clamp his waist in a vice grip.

"You better enjoy this opportunity to walk as much as you can. KOUKI."

Oh god. They're still not finished.

"Wh-wha--"

The hand on his waist forcefully spun him around to face Akashi. A pair of lips smashed his own.

The kiss was so heated and so intimate he didn't even realized that his knees is buckling until Akashi slammed him to the nearest wall, his way more stronger stature supporting him from complete collaption.

And then the embarassing fact sunk in his already distorted mind a little too late. They were making out. In. Public.

Before he could think of struggling, his hands were already restrained.

Akashi gave him one last peck before he continued his statement.

It seemed that he's not finished yet.

With eyes as hot as burning fire and a smile rivaling any wild predator, he announced with voice even yet razor sharp.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you would wonder why you even leave in the first place. You're not gonna limp. Hell you wouldn't even walk."

Smooth and casual as fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
